Seperti Bulan (ChanTao version)
by Mega Melly
Summary: Chanyeol penasaran dengan salah satu siswa di sekolah barunya. Pemuda misterius yang di takuti oleh semua orang di sekolah.. Baca langsung aja lah. Gak pandai bikin summary...


**_Anyeonghaseyo…._**

 ** _Saya bawa fanfic EXO, semoga reader semua suka, maaf kalo ada banyak kekurangan entah itu typo ada ceritanya yang gak nyambung, walaupun saya udah lama nulis fanfic, tapi saya belum banyak pengalaman dalam dunia fanfiction. Hehe.._**

 ** _Oke langsung aja…_**

 **Tittle : Like the Moon**

 **Author : Halilintar Mega**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : School Life – Romance – Friendship**

 **Pairing : ChanTao – Baeksoo (yang lain menyusul)**

 **Disclaimer : para cast milik Tuhan, orangtua masing-masing, SM Ent dan EXO-L tentunya. Saya hanya pinjam nama mereka.**

 **Warning : Yaoi/Boys Love – typo dimana-mana – Out Of Character – EYD berantakan dan lain-lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PROLOG ….

Udara pagi ini sangat sejuk, oh mungkin lebih tepatnya dingin. Jalanan aspal yang biasanya berdebu kini terlihat basah. Tanaman-tanaman sekitar pun meneteskan air embun sisa hujan semalam. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ketika akan mendekati tahun baru, musim penghujan sedang dalam puncaknya. Beruntung pagi ini langit sedang tidak menumpahkan cairannya, meskipun awan mendung menandakan cairan itu akan segera ditumpahkan.

Namun udara dingin itu tidak menyurutkan semangat seorang pemuda tampan untuk menuntut ilmu. Ia yang saat ini duduk di tingkat akhir Senior High School tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan belajar, karna ujian akhir tinggal di depan mata.

Pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan mata bulat ini tengah memarkirkan motor 'gede' berwarna biru miliknya. Ketika ia akan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah, disampingnya seseorang memarkirkan motor 'gede' berwarna merah. Ia tersenyum melihatnya. Orang itu pun membuka helm yang dikenakannya.

"Anyeong Chanyeol," sapa orang itu yang ternyata seorang pemuda manis dengan mata panda pada pemuda yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Anyeong Tao-ya," sapa Chanyeol kembali pada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Tao itu. "Ke kelas bareng yuk!" ajak Chanyeol seraya tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu. Tao hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan ke kelas mereka yaitu kelas 3A Seoul Senior High School. Sesekali mereka mengobrol kecil yang disertai candaan yang membuat mereka tertawa. Mereka juga membalas sapaan dari siswa-siswi lain pada mereka dengan ramah.

"Kamu bahagia?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka telah sampai di kelas mereka.

"Maksud kamu?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti.

"Bisa kembali bersinar seperti bulan walaupun sendiri," jawab Chanyeol seraya tersenyum manis.

"Lebih dari kata bahagia," balas Tao seraya tersenyum manis pada pemuda bernama Chanyeol di depannya.

Chanyeol senang mendengarnya. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana setahun yang lalu. Ketika pertama kali ia mengenal pemuda ini. Ia yang dulu sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Tapi kenangan dulu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Ia kembali mengenang kisah setahun yang lalu…

Kisah yang sangat luar biasa…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau menjadi murid baru? Senang? Malu? Gugup? Tidak terbiasa? Ya, mungkin sedikitnya itu yang akan dirasakan. Menjadi murid baru membuat kita harus bisa beradaptasi dengan sekolah baru. Guru-guru baru, teman-teman baru dan lingkungan sekolah baru. Yah, memang sedikit merepotkan.

Tapi menjadi murid baru bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Kita hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah baru. Manusia yang diberi rasa penasaran cenderung akan mendekati sesuatu yang baru, apalagi sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak mereka kenal. Disaat itulah menjadi murid baru akan membuat murid lain mendekatinya. Mereka yang penasaran seperti apa murid baru itu. Tinggal kita ingin bersikap seperti apa agar mereka akan senang berteman dengan kita.

Memiliki sifat periang dan pandai bergaul akan membuat orang-orang senang berteman dengannya. Seperti Chanyeol yang langsung memiliki banyak teman dihari pertama disekolah barunya yaitu Seoul Senior High School. Ditambah paras tampan dengan mata bulat lucu dan penampilan yang keren. Teman-teman sekelasnya sangat menyukainya. Terbukti ia yang langsung memiliki penggemar. Ia tidak segan berteman dengan siapa saja. Dari mulai murid yang terkenal pintar, popular sampai murid yang terkenal nakal.

Pagi ini ia tengah bercengkrama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Menunggu bel masuk berbunyi mereka mengobrol tentang sekolah. Chanyeol yang belum begitu mengenal sekolahnya banyak bertanya. Sesekali mereka tertawa, nampak terlihat akrab. Mereka seperti sudah berteman bertahun-tahun.

Suasana pagi ini cukup cerah. Membuat murid-murid kelas 2C bersemangat. Chanyeol yang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, murid-murid perempuan yang saling memamerkan barang-barang baru mereka, beberapa murid yang membaca buku dan kegiatan lainnya yang membuat suasana kelas menjadi ramai.

Tiba-tiba masuk seorang pemuda dengan ekspresi datar dan aura dingin. Ia memakai jaket hitam dengan sedikit corak merah yang dibiarkan terbuka. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah headphone besar berwarna hitam dan merah. Semuanya terdiam, menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan horror yang membuat Chanyeol terheran. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu duduk disebuah bangku di pojok ruangan kelas dekat jendela. Ia menaruh tas punggungnya diatas meja kemudian memakai headphonenya dan menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya. Lalu ia bersandar pada tembok disampingnya dan menutup matanya. Semuanya bernafas lega dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi bertanya pada teman-temannya.

"Dia siapa? Perasaan aku baru lihat," Tanya Chanyeol pada teman-temannya seraya menoleh pada pemuda tadi yang masih bersandar pada tembok.

"Namanya Tao, Huang Zitao. Dia anak keturunan China. Kemarin dia emang gak masuk sekolah karna kakeknya sakit. Makanya kamu gak lihat dia waktu kamu pertama masuk sekolah ini," jelas salah satu temannya yang berkulit sedikit gelap. Kim Jongin, namun teman-temannya lebih sering memanggilnya Kai.

"Oh.. terus kenapa semua orang sepertinya takut sama dia? Termasuk kalian," tanya Chanyeol yang heran melihat semuanya terdiam ketika pemuda itu datang.

"Emangnya kamu gak ngerasain?" Tanya Kai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ngerasain apa?" Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti. Ia mengerutkan keningnya pertanda bingung.

"Aura dingin dalam dirinya," jawab temannya yang lain, bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis, namun jangan salah meski begitu ia merupakan seorang seme, sebut saja dia Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menganguk-anggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti. "Iya sih. Kayaknya dia orangnya pendiam," tutur Chanyeol bermonolog.

"Iya, kamu benar, dia emang pemuda yang pendiam dan juga mengerikan," tutur temannya lagi yang bertubuh sedang dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Chanyeol. Ia juga memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan kulit yang sangat putih, dia Oh Sehun.

"MWO? Mengerikan? Maksudmu dia hantu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan seraya melihat pemuda tadi dengan pandangan horror.

"Kamu itu ngomong apa, jangan sembarangan kalo ngomong," ucap Baekhyun yang sedikit kesal pada teman barunya ini yang berpikir diluar logika.

"Mana ada hantu sekolah, ngaco kamu," tambah Kai yang juga kesal.

"Lho! Bukannya yang mengerikan itu hantu ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya yang sukses mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Baekhyun dikepalanya. Membuat Cahnyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengusap bagian jitakan Baekhyun.

"Maksud aku bukan itu pabbo," kata Baekhyun datar.

"Geuraeseo, Mwoya?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah ia berhenti mengusap kepalanya.

"Dia itu ditakuti oleh semua murid di kelas, bukan, maksudku di sekolah ini, bahkan ada beberapa guru pun takut sama dia," jelas Sehun.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran sekaligus heran. Seorang pemuda berwajah manis bisa ditakuti oleh seluruh murid sekolah bahkan oleh guru sekalipun.

"Dia gak akan segan-segan menghabisi orang yang buat dia marah. Kamu inget Seunghyun sunbae aku ceritain kemarin?" Tanya Sehun.

"Umm…Ya aku ingat, yang kamu bilang anak pemilik sekolah yang nakal dan bergelar sabuk hitam di karate?" jawab Chanyeol setengah bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Ne…Dia pernah dikalahkan oleh Tao" Sehun kemudian menunjuk Tao yang kini tengah sibuk mengutak-atik smartphone-nya.

"Keotjimal hajimara… Jujur aku kurang percaya," ucap Chanyeol yang juga melihat Tao lalu kembali menatap teman-temannya. Pemuda yang bisa dikatakan cantik itu bisa mengalahkan seorang pemuda yang bergelar sabuk hitam? Sungguh terdengar mustahil. Ya meski Tao memiliki tubuh tinggi yang ideal untuk seorang laki-laki, namun wajahnya terlalu manis untuk bisa mengalahkan seorang bergelar sabuk hitam.

"Yah.. mungkin memang terdengar mustahil, tapi itu kenyataannya," sahut Kai seperti membaca pikiran Chanyeol.

"Asal kamu tau dia itu atlet wushu yang hebat, dia sudah belajar wushu sejak ia berusia 6 tahun. Dia juga menguasai macam-macam ilmu beladiri lain. Karate, taekwondo, pencak silat, judo, muai thai dan yang lainnya. Dia juga pandai menggunakan senjata. Pulpen sekecil ini jika ditangannya akan menjadi senjata yang mematikan," jelas Baekhyun seraya menunjukan sebuah pulpen ditangannya.

"Dia juga merupakan ketua klub wushu di sekolah ini. pastinya dia juga udah dapat sabuk hitam, bahkan pelatih wushu disekolah ini juga pernah dikalahkannya," tambah Kai.

"Saran aku mendingan kamu jauhin dia. Kita semua juga gak ada yang berani deket sama dia. Dia sangat temperament," tutur Sehun. Namun Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

Chanyeol lalu menoleh dan menatap pemuda yang bernama Huang Zitao itu. Ia masih belum percaya jika pemuda itu sebegitu mengerikannya. Ia terlihat seperti pemuda kebanyakan. Wajahnya cukup tampan meski cenderung cantik dan berekpresi datar. Ia juga tinggi, walau sepertinya masih lebih tinggi Chanyeol. Ia tampak normal kecuali aura dingin yang disekitarnya, ya mungkin itu hanya karna ia seorang yang pendiam.

Chanyeol sungguh penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba pemuda yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya menoleh kearahnya. Mata pandanya menyorot tajam membuat Chanyeol gugup dan salah tingkah. Ia pun segera berbalik menghindari mata tajam pemuda itu. Meski ia belum percaya akan perkataan teman-temannya, namun ia cukup takut dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk sang pemuda.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi. Chanyeol bersyukur dalam hati. Dengan ragu ia kembali menoleh pada Tao yang kini tengah melepaskan jaket hitam-merah yang tadi dikenakannya juga headphone dikepalanya. Chanyeol bersyukur Tao tidak lagi menatapnya.

.

.

.

Seperti yang ku katakan. Manusia memiliki rasa penasaran. Rasa yang membuat seseorang akan terus mendekati sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Sama seperti Chanyeol. Ia sangat penasaran pada pemuda beraura dingin yang bernama Tao. Pemuda itu seperti memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik.

Entah Chanyeol yang terlalu 'kepo' atau memang karna pemuda itu sangat aneh sehingga membuatnya begitu penasaran sampai ia selalu memperhatikannya.

Ia cukup percaya dengan perkataan teman-temannya tentang Tao. Ia pernah melihat bagaimana Tao menggunakan sebuah pisau untuk menjadikannya senjata ketika ia sedang berlatih. Ia melemparkan sebuah pisau kecil dengan jarak cukup jauh dan lemparannya akurat. Ia berhasil mendaratkan pisau itu sesuai sasarannya.

Bukan hanya itu, ia pernah melihat bagaimana Tao sedang bertarung dengan segerombolan preman berbadan lebih besar darinya. Dan hebatnya ia berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan tanpa terluka, meski ia tanpa menggunakan senjata apapun. Jujur ia takjub melihatnya namun juga takut. Tetapi bukan tanpa alasan Tao bertarung dengan mereka. Ia menolong seorang pria paruh baya yang akan dirampok oleh mereka. Perbuatan yang sangat terpuji dan berani tentunya.

Kejadian itu membuanya bepikir bahwa Tao tidak seburuk perkataan teman-temannya. Ia memang menakutkan dan mengerikan namun ia juga baik. Jadi sangat tidak adil jika Tao dijauhi, meski ia terlihat tidak memperdulikannya. Ia bertarung dengan Seunghyun pasti ada alasannya. Seunghyun yang terkenal nakal dan biang onar pasti membuat Tao marah besar sehingga ia bertarung dan mengalahkan Seunghyun.

Chanyeol semakin penasaran sekaligus kasihan pada Tao. Ia penasaran mengapa pemuda itu bersikap seperti ini. Ia yakin pasti ada alasan Tao bersikap dingin dan anti-sosial. Ia juga kasihan melihat Tao yang dijauhi karna mereka takut terkena amukanya. Mereka terlalu bodoh dengan menganggap orang yang dekat dengannya akan celaka. Tidak mungkin pemuda itu akan menyerang orang yang tidak bersalah.

Karna kasihan itulah membuat Chanyeol bertekad untuk mendekati Tao dan berteman dengannya. Ia ingin membantu Tao. Entahlah. Ia juga bingung membantu untuk apa, yang pasti ia ingin membuat Tao bahagia. Selama dua minggu ia memperhatikan Tao ia melihat pemuda itu sepertinya tidak bahagia. Ia ingin membuat Tao menjadi orang sosial bukan anti-sosial seperti ini dan cenderung apatis terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya.

Hari ini kelas 2C sedang sibuk menentukan kelompok. Pelajaran seni mengadakan tugas kelompok membuat karya seni dari bahan-bahan daur ulang. Satu kelompok berisi empat orang. Dan anggota kelompok ditentukan sendiri dengan waktu lima menit.

Semuanya sibuk menentukan kelompoknya masing-masing, temasuk Chanyeol. Anggota kelompoknya kurang satu orang sehingga membuat ia dan anggota kelompok yang lain yaitu Baekhyun dan kekasihnya Kyungsoo salah satu siswa yang bisa dikatakan pintar bingung. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melihat Tao yang duduk sendiri sambil menatap datar pemandangan ramai didepannya, tampak tak minat. Chanyeol pun menyarankan untuk mengajak Tao masuk kelompoknya. Tentu saja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menolak. Namun Chanyeol tak memperdulikannya, ia tetap menghampiri Tao.

"Hai.. kamu udah punya kelompok belum?" Tanya Chanyeol sekedar berbasa-basi, meski ia sudah tahu jawabanya.

Tao terdiam. Menatap pemuda didepannya dengan pandangan heran namun beberapa detik kemudian berubah menjadi datar kembali lalu menggeleng singkat.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihatnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia bersyukur Tao merespon meski hanya gelengan kepala. Jujur saja selama dua minggu ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun berinteraksi dengan Tao. Ia hanya sekedar memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sepertinya Tao juga memang tidak berinteraksi dengan siapapun, mungkin karna semua murid takut padanya.

"Kalau gitu gimana kalo kamu masuk kelompok aku sama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo," tutur Chanyeol ramah seraya menunjuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan horror kemudian ketika Tao menatap mereka, mereka langsung berpura-pura sedang mengobrol. "Kebetulan kelompok kami kurang anggota. Gimana kamu mau gak?" Tanya Chanyeol agak ragu. Ia sangat berharap Tao akan menerima ajakannya.

Tao mengangguk pertanda menerima ajakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan terlihat senang. Ia pun mengajak Tao untuk berkumpul dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tampak takut akan kehadiran Tao. Ekspresi datar, aura dingin dan tatapan tajamnya membuat mereka bergetar ketakutan.

"Kalo kalian gak suka aku masuk kelompok ini, bilang aja," tutur Tao datar namun membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Eng…Enggak kok..kami se..senang kamu m..masuk kelompok kami," ucap Baekhyun dengan terbata seraya menundukan wajahnya enggan menatap mata tajam Tao.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Baekhyun yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi dengan wajah ketakutan.

Tao terdiam. Tak berminat untuk membalas. Ia hanya memutar mata seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Yaudah kalo gitu kita susun kursi untuk kelompok kita!" seru Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan. Semuanya hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil kursi masing-masing kemudian mencari tempat untuk kelompok meraka.

Waktu pencarian kelompok pun selesai. Guru pelajaran seni langsung menjelaskan materi yang akan dijadikan tugas kelompok. Lalu membagikan bahan daur ulang untuk dijadikan sebuah karya oleh masing-masing kelompok. Karya yang paling bagus dan kreatif akan mendapat nilai tertinggi yaitu B+.

.

.

.

Chanyeol semakin bersemangat mendekati Tao. Bisa satu kelompok dengan pemuda itu membuatnya seperti mendapat harapan. Ya, ia sangat senang setidaknya kemarin Tao mau meresponnya dan menerima ajakannya.

Namun mendekati pemuda beraura dingin itu memang tidak mudah. Ia selalu menghindar setiap kali Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Berbagai cara dilakukan Chanyeol untuk bisa berinteraksi dengannya. Dari mulai mengajak Tao ke kantin saat istirahat sampai mencoba mengobrol dengannya. Namun semua caranya tidak berhasil. Tao tidak pernah memperdulikannya.

Chanyeol yang biasanya pandai bergaul sehingga membuatnya cepat akrab dengan banyak orang, sekarang begitu kesulitan untuk mengakrabkan dirinya dengan seorang pemuda bernama Tao. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang sangat anti-sosial, berbanding terbalik dengannya yang justru orang yang sosial.

Kehidupan mereka memang berbanding terbalik, Chanyeol yang periang dan memiliki banyak teman dan Tao yang pendiam dan hampir tidak memiliki teman. Atau mungkin ia memang tidak memiliki teman? Entahlah. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat siapapun yang berinteraksi dengannya selain anggota klub wushu.

Tunggu!

Klub wushu?

Kenapa selama ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Klub wushu adalah satu-satunya klub yang diikuti Tao di sekolah ini. Meski tidak terlalu dekat, namun sedikitnya anggota klub wushu masih 'berani' berinteraksi dengannya. Chanyeol sering melihat bagaimana Tao melatih anggota klub karate junior dengan serius. Semuanya menurut, mungkin karna memang takut dengannya. Ia juga melihat Tao yang berbaur dengan teman-teman wushunya saat istirahat latihan, meski kebanyakan ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya sendiri.

Ya, ia tau sekarang, bagaimana ia bisa dekat dengan Tao. Meski tidak seratus persen berhasil namun apa salahnya ia mencoba.

.

.

.

"MWO? KAMU MAU MASUK KLUB WUSHU?"

Pertanyaan, oh tidak lebih tepatnnya teriakan tiga pemuda itu membuat Chanyeol menggosok-gosok telinganya seraya mendelik kesal pada ketiga temannya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan. Teriakan itu hampir membuat gendang telinganya pecah. Memang sedikit hiperbola, tapi itu memang kenyataannya.

"Gak usah teriak bisa kan? Gendang telinga aku hampir pecah denger teriakan kalian itu," tutur Chanyeol setelah tidak mengosok-gosok telinganya lagi.

"Kamu yakin mau masuk klub wushu? Disanakan ada pemuda dingin itu," ujar Baekhyun dengan pandangan horror yang ditimpali angggukan dari Kai dan Sehun.

"Justru aku masuk klub wushu karena dia," ucap Chanyeol dengan santainya disertai senyuman lebarnya, oh lebih tepatnya cengiran lebarnya sehingga menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi.

"HAH?" Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. Terbukti dengan mata mereka yang 'membola' dan mulut mereka yang 'menganga'. Terlihat sangat lucu. Jika Chanyeol tidak ingat mereka teman-teman baiknya, mungkin ia akan mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengambil gambar ekspresi lucu mereka lalu mengupload-nya ke media social. Tetapi ia masih mempunyai rasa kasihan pada ketiga temannya itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang masih dengan ekpresinya tanpa bergerak layaknya patung, ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

Chanyeol serius dengan keinginannya. Ia langsung mendaftar menjadi anggota klub wushu. Meski sebenarnya ia tak sedikit pun tertarik untuk belajar beladiri wushu, namun demi rasa penasarannya pada pemuda beraura dingin bernama Tao itu ia mau melakukannya.

Ternyata sangat mudah untuk mendaftar menjadi anggota klub wushu, hanya perlu mengisi folmulir pendaftaran dan ditanyai kesungguhan serta tujuan masuk klub, ia langsung diterima. Untuk kesungguhan, sudah pasti ia bersungguh-sungguh masuk klub ini, bersungguh-sungguh untuk mendekati Tao tentunya. Karna ia memang tidak berminat untuk mempelajari wushu. Untuk tujuan sudah pasti ia berbohong. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan tujuan ia masuk klub karna ingin dekat dengan Tao. Jadi ia mengatakan bahwa ia masuk klub wushu untuk pertahanan diri.

Sudah satu bulan Chanyeol masuk klub wushu tapi tetap tak ada perubahan. Tao tetap menghindarinya. Setiap latihan Chanyeol selalu berusaha mengobrol dengan Tao, namun Tao tidak memperdulikannya. Ternyata semuanya tidak segampang yang ia kira…

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Bagaimana kisah Chanyeol dan Tao selanjutnya? Akankah Chanyeol berhasil mendekati Tao? Tunggu di chapter dua…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Anyeonghaseyo…_**

 ** _Aku bawa fanfic EXO, semoga semua EXO-L yang baca suka..._**

 ** _Sebelumnya aku kenalin diri dulu, Nama aku Anna dan umur aku 19 tahun. Aku baru kurang lebih setahun suka sama EXO, jadi maaf kalo ada yang salah, terutama dalam penulisan bahasa korea, hehe maklum masih newbie…_**

 ** _Ini juga merupakan fanfic Yaoi pertama aku, aku suka Yaoi tapi Cuma di fanfic doing, aslinya mah enggak lah, aku juga gak mungkin seg*la itu sampe ngarepin idola aku menyimpang…_**

 ** _Oh ya, ini sebenarnya fanfic Boboiboy yang aku remake jadi fanfic EXO dengan judul yang sama, tapi fanfic itu tetap karya aku kok, kalo mau baca bisa cari di akun ini. Tapi akan ada perubahan dan banyak tambahan. Kalo yang Boboiboy Cuma 3 chapter doang, untuk yang EXO aku rencananya bikin sampe 5 chapter karna akan aku tambah beberapa pairing. Sampe saat ini masih sama seperti yang Boboiboy, tapi untuk chapter 2 akan ada beberapa tambahan…_**

 ** _Sebelumnya maaf kalo ada yang gak suka sama pair-nya, jujur aku lebih suka crack pair, jadi ya gini deh. Semua anggota EXO aku pastiin ada semua, tapi munculnya bertahap…_**

 ** _Oke aku terlalu banyak ngoceh, yang pasti makasih udah mau baca apalagi sampe ngasih aku semangat (review)… hehe.._**

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN** sangat dibutuhkan..

Terimakasih sudah baca


End file.
